


Intentions Beyond the Truth

by Destruc18



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Emotions, Eventual Relationships, Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destruc18/pseuds/Destruc18
Summary: After the battle in the square in Gresit, and beneath the Catacombs, Trevor finds himself stuck in a situation where he starts to question not only his past life, but the lives of those around him, and whether or not he can truly trust those he must work closely with in order to fulfill his destiny.





	1. Chapter 1

Wallachia was never the nicest place to begin with. The church was corrupt, the people were easily manipulated and now demons wandered around the country going city to city, eliminating any trace of life that had once been.

Trevor sat watching the people attempt to rebuild the collapsed square in Gresit, but making little progress between the arguing among themselves and the fist fights that would occasionally break out between the people who managed to get drunk this early in the day. Trevor wondered why he had even bothered fighting for them the night before, but realized he wasn’t exactly fighting for them, but to protect the speakers, who, if it weren’t for Sypha, he would have forgotten in the Catacombs. He shrugged off the thought as he took another swig from the bottle of wine he had found in the body of a dead man. He didn’t need it anyway.

“You’re really just going to watch as they struggle? Sypha told me you led them in the fight last night against the demon hoard. Looking at you now, I wouldn’t have ever guessed that you were a Belmont.” A dissapointed sounding voice called out from the shadows. 

"Well, how long have you been watching me? What, do you plan on making me your next meal?“ Trevor said irritated grin. Part of him knew that that probably wasn’t the case, but his instincts were screaming for him to pull out his whip and vanquish this spawn of Dracula.

"As you already know, Belmont” Alucard sighed, leaving the protection the shadows gave him from the sun. “I can’t stay in the sun as long as you can. I may only be a Dhampir, but that doesn’t mean I only got the best parts from either side.”

"Clearly…“ Trevor rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the square where Sypha was attempting to break up a fight, with little success. 

"You’re not going to help her?” Alucard said, coming to Trevor’s side

"What’s the point? If I go down there and break up the fight, another one’s just going to come up? You really think we can be all that complicated on our own? Now that the people have lost most of their faith in the church, who have they left to guide them?“

"Why not yourself? From what I heard, you gave your orders, and they followed quite well.”

"I was the only one who knew how to kill them. Why wouldn’t they do what they could in order to survive?“

Alucard sat next to Trevor, watching at the square silently for a while. At this point, Sypha had had enough and stomped off to find peace and quiet, leaving the people without any guidance. It was only fair, the people were acting like complete children.

"So…” Trevor uttered breaking the silence.

"What is it Belmont?“

"Why… What…?” Trevor paused, trying to choose his words wisely. “Why are you trying to help these people?”

"I thought I told you, it was what my mother would have wanted.“

"So, you’re really going to risk your life just for her? I mean, I’m not saying that’s a bad thing but-”

"Belmont, understand this. My life isn’t mine to give. I have to fight not only for the sake of my mother, but for all of the people in Wallachia, perhaps even the world itself, and what’ll I have to show for it? After this is over, I’ll never get the chance that you have had in the past. You have been able to live your life, as horrible as it may have been, but humans will never accept me. I am the son of a supposed witch and Dracula himself.“ Alucard said, his voice slowly getting shakier. Trevor knew he was right. Alucard was really only a teenager, as mature as he acted.

"Alucard…” Trevor called out, but by that point he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun slowly began to fall behind the high walls of Gresit, Trevor and Sypha had both began to worry about Alucard’s whereabouts. The last either of them saw of him, and according to the people anyone else, was when Trevor had last spoken to him. As they walked through the bloodied backstreets, Trevor was stuck consoling the panicked young Speaker.

"What if he doesn’t return…? Do you think he got hurt?“

"With that power he demonstrated in the catacombs, I’m pretty damn sure that he could charm his way out of any situation.” Trevor groaned sarcastically.

"He doesn’t seem like the kind of person to just run off like that… “ Sypha trailed off.

"We’ve known him less then a day, I’m fairly certain you haven’t any right to make that judgement yet.” Trevor rambled, the alcohol from earlier beginning to take it’s toll.

"The stories I was told about the Sleeping Soldier paints him as a magnificent warrior, diligent and fighting for what is right.“

"He’s a vampire, Sypha, the crown prince of darkness himself. If it’s information from the future, how can you be so sure it’s consistent?”

"When I met you, I didn’t think that you were capable of such complex thoughts.“ Sypha jabbed

"You know I saved your life once already. You should at least show me a little respect.”

"What is there to respect?“ Sypha gestured to Trevor.

Trevor grunted in response, annoyed at the fact that Sypha dragged him through all of Gresit to find some vampire that was probably sulking in that stone coffin. He didn’t exactly trust him, wondering if it was all a ruse to get them lured to Dracula’s keep. If that was the case, Trevor knew there was almost no possibility of stopping Dracula’s reign of terror on Wallachia.

As they exited the back alley, Trevor glanced at Sypha, who was seemingly getting more and more worried as time went on. 

"Hey…” Trevor started, trying to lighten the mood. “Why do these people mean so much to you? The people that would’ve burned you if I hadn’t come to your rescue.”

Sypha gave Trevor a bitter look. “Bloody hell, if looks could kill, we’d want to use that one on the king of vampires, wouldn’t we?” Trevor commented, snickering at his own joke. Sypha was not amused.

"I’ve a feeling this is your fault. I saw you talking to Adrian this morning. What did you say to him?“

"I just asked him why he was willing to do all this for his mother’s sake.” Trevor sighed

"And what did he say?“

"Something about his life not being his.” Trevor shrugged.

"I doubt that’s all he had to say…“

"Well if you want to know exactly what he said, ask him yourself. He’s right over there.” Trevor pointed over at the bridge the bodies were thrown over. Alucard slouched over the barrier as he stared at the mass of bodies below. Even as his surroundings were those of gore in the darkness, his mere presence seemed to shine a warm light, as if something told the spirits surround him that everything would be okay. His face, however, told a tale of misery, painted with streaks of blood running from his golden eyes.

"How long have you known that he was here?!“ Sypha whisper-yelled.

"A few minutes. You going to talk to him, or are you going to continue to scold me?” Trevor said indifferently.

Sypha stormed off towards Alucard, fuming at Trevor’s apparent incompetence. Trevor simply shrugged off the situation, strolling off to find his next meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Alucard is a Dhampir, not a vampire, but it’s for effect for Trevors statement. I just don’t think Trevor would bother to remember that, and would associate Alucard with his father, and group him as a vampire. Also the fact that he’s crying blood is because Dracula does in the first episode, so I’d assume it’d be a similar case.


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor stumbled into the nearest tavern he could find, and sank down into the seat farthest away from everyone else. He seemed as though he hadn't a concern in the world, despite the running and cries of "The hoard is coming!" filling the normally cheerful atmosphere. After having received his drink, he slumped back down and guzzled the rather unpleasant ale. People recognized the man who saved Gresit the night prior, and often went up and offered him thanks and drinks, which he accepts with open arms until he completely black out.

Waking up at the back of the tavern, Trevor remembers nothing besides walking into the bar.   
"Ugh... What the hell happened last night...?" Trevor groaned, holding a hand to his head, in hopes it will relieve some pressure to his throbbing headache. He was suddenly met with a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, Belmont." The familiar accented voice scolded.

"Good morning, Sypha. How are you doing on such a day as yourself?" Trevor lifted his head to meet Sypha's deathly stare.

"Do you even know what happened last night?"

"Well, I'm waking up hungover in the gutter... You tell me, I thought you were the smart one."

"The people were practically defenseless without you! Adrian and I were stuck in the middle of the hoard and I don't know how many people died last night!"

"And... How exactly is that my fault...?" Trevor asked, being intentionally smug about the situation.

Being pulled up by his shirt by the surprisingly strong young woman, she dragged him to the market square, where bodies were piled up in almost ridiculous amounts, and where Alucard was stuck attempting to console a young woman who was crying over the body of presumably her dead husband.

"Jesus of Nazareth..." Trevor uttered, sobering up at the sight. Alucard approached Trevor, clearly angrier then when Trevor interrupted his nap.

"It would've been nice to have your support last night."

"Bloody Hell, why is this my fault?! It's not my fault that the hoard came, nor is it my fault these people are so incompetent they couldn't retain the information I gave them the night before!!" Trevor yelled just loud enough to attract the gawking stares of the mourning townspeople in the square.

"I'm not saying any of that was your fault... I'm merely stating that it would've been nice to-"

"Yeah, well what's done is done alright? Do I really need to justify my actions? I did nothing!"

"Well, it would be nice to know why you reek of ale..."

"I think it'd be nice to know why you stormed off on a tantrum yesterday." Trevor jabbed.

Sypha was left staring at Trevor in disbelief. Alucard just looked unimpressed. Trevor knew he had probably commented on something he shouldn't have, but as long as it stopped the constant accusations he believed were being thrown at him.

Alucard sighed, turning back to the young woman he had been previously comforting.

"Trevor, what is your goal here? Why are you trying to insult the man who is going to help us defeat Dracula?" Sypha asked, seeming almost desperate for an answer.

"I don't trust him. I don't believe that Dracula's son would be disloyal. I just can't see it as a possibility. Even as we first met him, he seemed to be living life in luxury. Do you really think he'd give that up to help some people? He's a teenager, and basically a prince at that."

"So that's it. You don't trust him. Belmont, I swear..."

"The man literally said he'd rip my throat out."

"You're taking it out of context."

"Whatever..." Trevor shrugged, turning to wander off to wherever he felt like going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far, it really is appreciated. It encourages me to write more, so again thank you!! More to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor found himself in the blissful embrace of solitude. He found it comforting to be alone from the two he knew he'd have to spend a long amount of time with in due time.

"Belmont..." A familiar voice called out.

"Bloody hell..." Trevor groaned, turning to face the Dhampir. "What do you want? Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Belmont, I understand you haven't any trust in me, but I assure you I intend to fulfill what I have previously stated."

"You think that gives me any reassurance?"

Alucard sighed, approaching the hunter. Trevor, becoming increasingly uncomfortable, began backing away, eventually reaching the stone wall. Trevor reached for the Vampire Killer, in anticipation to defend himself. Alucard met Trevor's eyes, close enough that he could almost smell the familiar stench of blood on the Dhampir's breath.

"Vampire..." Trevor growled. Unexpectedly, Alucard bared his teeth for a few brief seconds, before stating

"Alucard."

"What...?" 

"You said you'd call me anything I'd like if I showed you my teeth. I've kept up my end of the deal, so you'll call me Alucard from now on."

Trevor, unamused, shoved the man away from his person. "There is something wrong with you..." He uttered. 

"The only thing wrong with me at the moment is that I have to work with you."

"Am I really that bad? I thought I would've been the best thing that happened to you." He remarked.

"I take it you still haven't any trust in me?"

"If anything, that little episode only increased my suspicions about you."

"Well then... What'll it take for you to trust me?"

"You're really hellbent on this trust issue, aren't you?"

"Sypha trusts me already. I fear that if we can't work together, we can only fail. I asked you a question, what'll it take?" Alucard snapped.

Trevor truly hadn't expected such a question to come out of the Dhampir, and in such a desperate seeming way. Alucard always seemed so majestic and eloquent, yet this display seemed so random and unlike him.

"I don't think... I don't know..." Trevor uttered. Alucard watched the hunter for a short time before turning on his heel and walking off, leaving a very confused Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for the support on this! It really does help!!


	5. Chapter 5

The trio had decided enough was enough and had decided to leave Gresit in order to further their quest. The people had been kind enough to send them off with a cart and a horse, though not a very healthy one, and the cart was unclean. Sypha decided she would lead for the first few hours, giving Alucard the rest he would need to fight during the night.

Trevor watched the sleeping dhampir, still unsure how he felt about the "Sleeping Soldier" prophecy. No matter what the desicion, he knew he was already stuck, and that Sypha would most likely blindly follow Alucard, despite the given facts. Trevor took a another look at Alucard, thinking, if just for a moment, that he was the epitome of beauty. Like perfectly chiseled marble made by the hands of a gifted artist. He brought himself back to his senses, scolding himself for thinking such thoughts. It hadn't been the first time he had let his mind wander to such a dark corner. Their first time meeting had been an unusual encounter, to put it lightly. The way Alucard had threateningly loomed over him, despite the danger Trevor knew he was in, he couldn't help but stare at his perfectly shaped face and golden eyes.

A rather large bump in the road brought Trevor back to reality, and gave a rather rude awakening to the sleeping dhampir, having hit his head against one of the sides. He gave a low groan, sitting up holding his hand to the afflicted area. Trevor couldn't help but laugh at his pain.

"Something funny, Belmont?"

"Who'd have thought that such a princely creature such as yourself would get such a wake-up call." Trevor said sarcastically. Alucard grumbled under his breath.

"Bloody Hell, I thought you were cranky when we met, but you're just horrible in the morning... By the way, you've some straw in your hair..." Trevor snickered at the sight. Alucard flicked the straw piece of hay out of his hair, and turned to Trevor. It was obvious he had a million things to say to Trevor, but was too tired to come out with it all. He tried to stand up in the shaky cart, only to be thrown down by another untimely bump in the road. On instinct, Trevor reached out and caught the dhampir, before setting him down roughly.

"If you were going to have done that, you might as well have let me fall." Alucard groaned.

"Do you have anything to say to me that isn't in the form of a complaint?" Alucard didn't reply, averting any form of eye contact with the hunter. He sat up, facing Trevor, but looked down at the wooden floor of the cart.

"Have you an answer yet?" He asked out of the blue.

"You really are fixated on that, aren't you?"

"You know my reasoning behind it. I can assume you don't." Alucard was right. Trevor had barely given it a thought since their last encounter. He didn't know what would get him to trust the very creature his family had hunted for generations, and he probably never would. 

"Well, then you'd be right. I don't have the answer you so desperately want." Trevor replied. Alucard said nothing in return, only continuing to stare at the loose floorboard. After a long period of silence, Alucard finally decided to get up and sit next to the hunter. Trevor, reminded of their last encounter, attempted to shift away from the dhampir, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. Trevor tried to get away from the unwanted contact, only for the dhampir to almost completely close what little space was between them. Trevor could have sworn he smelled the blood on Alucard's breath. 

"Vampire..." Trevor growled. He had become frightened at Alucard's erratic behavior, and attempted to put extra space between himself and the dhampir.

"Belmont..." Alucard strengthened his grip on the Hunter's shoulder. Trevor, deciding he had had enough, pulled out some holy water he had saved from Gresit and held it in front of him, hoping that it would scare off the dhampir. He simply stared at the bottle, unamused. 

"You think I find that intimidating...?" His eyes shifted from the bottle to Trevor's. "Why haven't you attacked me yet? If you truly don't trust me, why haven't you made every effort to get me off you?" Trevor stopped. Why hadn't he taken the opportunity to finish him off? His train of thought was broken when the cart came to an abrupt stop. 

"Horse can't take any more for now. It needs to rest." Sypha called out.

"I suppose we'd better set up for the night then." Alucard got out of the cart, leaving Trevor with his thoughts once again, much to the hunter's anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! I feel like this wasn't very good. Oh well, I'll update it when I'm less tired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I could really go any way with this at this point, I decided on just friendship. Maybe I'll make a different ending for those who want it.

Trevor watched the flickering bonfire, across from the sleeping magician. Alucard had gone out, possibly to find something to feed on, or kill any surrounding demons. He had only thought about what had happened in the cart.

 

"You look focused..." Alucard commented. Trevor flinched, not knowing the dhampir had been there.

"Did you find anything? Is the demon hoard close?" Trevor asked.

"No, there's nothing but animal carcasses for miles." Alucard approached Trevor and fell beside him. After a brief period of silence, Trevor finally said "Tell me, what made you want to go against your father? You must have loved him." Alucard didn't speak for a moment.

"Being both human and a vampire, I consider what my father is doing to be a crime against my own kind. My mother taught me that there were good people in the world, to keep an open mind. My father always resented them, and, in a way, tried to make me see only that, but my mother was rather insistent. I was angry at the people for wrongfully burning my mother, but I knew it was wrong to kill them. There are still good people in the world, but many are blinded by the churches evil ways. I hope that after my father is vanquished, that they may see the truth."

"So is that the real reason you're doing this?"

"In a sense, yes." Trevor gave his statement some thought, before he reached a desicion for himself. Trevor stood up, and took his knife from his belt.

"To be honest, I don't trust you and I doubt I ever will completely..." Trevor put the blade of his knife in his hand, and curled his fingers around it just enough to draw blood. He turned to the dhampir and stuck out his hand. "But I'm willing to make an oath. We'll not kill, attack or otherwise to one another until this mission has been fulfilled. Then you can go off and do whatever the hell you want." Alucard simply stared at the blood running down the hunter's fingertips without batting an eye. Alucard reluctantly met hands with the hunter shaking his hand.

"Does this means we can finally relax about everything, and finally settle down?" Trevor asked. Alucards eyes wandered from his hand to meet the hunter's eyes. 

"I suppose it does, Belmont."

"Good. By the way, I may need you to clean this up..." Trevor trailed, holding his bloodied hand. "I think I may have cut a little too deep. I feel like I'm bleeding out." Alucard sighed at the hunter's carelessness, and began tending to his wound. Although it was irritating that he had been so careless, Alucard could finally rest easy, knowing that such a huge burden was finally off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, I honestly think this is my first completed fic ever. And thanks for the kudos and comments I got, they're always truly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god… It’s been a really long time since I actually wrote something, and I am not thinking this is very good, but I don’t care I wanted to do it.


End file.
